Summer in Tokyo!
by OraxHime
Summary: It's summer and Karasuno is in Tokyo having a joint Training Camp with the Four Big Schools of Tokyo. Hinata bumps into a stranger and ends up making new friends. Its kinda silly and a story I wrote on a whim. TsukiHina and MidoTaka if you squint. Set during the Training camp in Season 2 and before Winter Cup for KnB.
It was summer. Karasuno was currently in Tokyo for the joint training camp with the Four big schools of Tokyo. But since it was summer, it meant that it was a really really hot day. So hot that majority of the Karasuno boys were huddled inside in the shade during a rare break.

"It's so HOT!" Hinata shouts as he falls to lie on his back. Nishinoya and Tanaka joining on either side of the small redhead. "I'm glad we're in Tokyo but its so hot here in the summer." He whines. Kageyama glares playfully at him, "Stop complaining already, idiot." Nishinoya suddenly sits up with a gasp. "There's a new flavour of Garigarikun popsicles thats out!" Tanaka perks up and looks at his buddy and they both share a grin. Looking at Hinata, Nishinoya gave a big grin. "Hey Shoyou, how bout I treat you to that popsicle I promised you." Hinata perks up and rolls over to Nishinoya. "Really senpai?" Eyes bright and smile brighter. The word senpai strikes through his heart and he ruffles Hinata's messy hair with a big grin. "Of course! I'm your senpai after all."

So after asking for permission from their captain and enough money to buy popsicles for the whole Karasuno team, Hinata skipped along with Nishinoya dragging along an unwilling Tsukishima and a giggling Yamaguchi along, the four of them making their way to the nearest convenience store. Because heaven forbid that Hinata and Nishinoya be allowed to go out on their own. They would probably get lost and with Hinata's lack of awareness for his surroundings and Nishinoya's recklessness the team really hadn't wanted the two to go out on their own. So with a lot of cajoling from Suga and a stern look from Daichi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed out along with tiny duo. That is until Hinata bumps into a large body and ends up sprawled on the floor. Tsukishima smirks at the sight with Yamaguchi laughing at the side, while Nishinoya crouches down to help Hinata to sit up, while glaring at the offending height of the stranger. Hinata doesn't seem to register any of this as he stares up at the large body of boy with short green hair and wearing black framed glasses staring down at him.

"S-so tall!" Hinata panics and looks at the giant before him, taller than Tsukishima even! Then he noticed a bright laugh and a gentle reprimand from another boy next to the green haired giant. This boy was not as tall, Hinata noticed but he had sharp gray eyes that seemed like he could see right through you. "Come on Shin-chan you should apologise too!" The gray eyed boy says while hitting the green haired giant's arm. "You should watch where you're going next time. It was my bad luck to have run into you while i was not paying attention." He murmers and Hinata doesn't really understand, was that an apology or a reprimand. The gray eyed boy laughs and calls his friend a tsundere. "My name is Takao Kazunari, and this Tsundere over here is Midorima Shin-chan, don't mind him he doesn't really know how to apologise." The boy, Takao says while holding out a helping hand.

He got up on his feet with Nishinoya supporting him and bowed deeply and apologised for bumping into the taller guy. Followed by his usual demand to know how tall Midorima was. He was met with a bland stare and an even blander answer. Hinata hides behind Tsukishima at the reply. "195cm? a monster? A giant?" Utterly terrified, Hinata refuses to let go of Tsukishima who glowers down at the offending red head. Yamaguchi didn't bother to help because he knew that Tsuki actually does kind of like being held by their tiny middle blocker. He grins at Tsuki who refuses to acknowledge his childhood friend despite the light blush on his cheeks. Nishinoya laughs at his kouhai and looks at the two in front of him. So tall, they must play a sport. It would be a waste if they didn't! "Do you guys play?" He asks excitedly. Takao laughs and answers for the both of them. "We're both in the school's basketball team, we're only first years but we're regulars on the court. What about you guys?"

"We're in our school's volleyball team. I'm Nishinoya Yuu, and a second year at Karasuno High. These are my kouhai, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the one hiding behind Tsukishima is Hinata Shoyou!" Nishinoya proudly exclaims. Hinata nods nervously still clinging on to Tsukishima who nods at the introduction. Yamaguchi gives a shy wave. Takao shakes hands with Nishinoya while Midorima bows slightly in acknowledgement. "Where are you guys headed? I dont think there's a school named Karasuno anywhere near here." Takao asks. "We're from Miyagi, our school is having a training camp with four other schools at the moment." Yamaguchi answers with a smile.

"We're gonna try the new Garigarikun popsicle!" Hinata shouts excitedly jumping suddenly from behind Tsukishima with a bright smile. Midorima steps back from the sudden exuberance while Takao grins excitedly. "We're on our way to the store too, we'll bring you there!" Midorima splutters at the sudden decision and objects but after a few words with Takao he reluctantly obliges. Hinata and Nishinoya end up walking ahead while Midorima and Tsukishima walking behind the exuberant duo. Takao chatting with Yamaguchi, noticing a kindred spirit. "Is it just me or is tall, blond and handsome over there a tsundere like my Shin-chan?" Takao whispers not so quietly that he knew Midorima overheard when he notices the redness around the green haired boy's ears. Yamaguchi could only nod in agreement. In no time at all the group reached the convenience store and the havoc that was an excited Hinata and Nishinoya begun.

"Behold Shoyou! The brand new flavour released by Garigarikun Popsicles! The matcha flavoured, "Green Island"!" Nishinoya proudly shows off the popsicle to his excited kouhai. Hinata's ooh's and wow's could be heard from the other side of the store where Tsukishima and the others were hanging around. Yamaguchi looks slyly at his best friend who was trying not to look at the admittedly adorable redhead. "Why don't you talk to him Tsukki," Yamaguchi grins. "He's not gonna bite you. Unless you want him to that is." Tsukishima blushes and roughly shoves Yamaguchi who laughed and rubs his arm, before stalking over to the duo.

"I don't like Matcha. Isn't there any other flavours?" He remarks irritably. Hinata frowns and Nishinoya just scowls. But they both relented and the trio started picking flavours. Midorima joining them not long after with both Takao and Yamaguchi trailing behind. After finally selecting their sweet treats and a huge enough variety for the rest of the team, the group were about to go their seperate ways before Tsukishima suddenly bumps into a body. Looking down he didn't notice anybody and looked around worriedly while Takao tried to stiffle his laughter.

"Excuse me, I'm right here." A monotone voice speaks out. Tsukishima looks down and lets out a strangled sound that later Yamaguchi would call a shriek.

Hinata screamed and threw himself at Nishinoya in terror. Before a deep voiced called out, "Oi Kuroko stop scaring strangers!" Hinata and Nishinoya looked up to see a large scowling man with dark red hair. Going white, Hinata almost fainted if Yamaguchi hadn't been there to catch the small ginger haired boy. "Bakagami-kun, I believe you have frightened the poor boy even more." And before the huge redhead could say anything, the small light blue haired boy bowed deeply towards Tsukishima in apology and wandered towards Hinata. "I apologise for that idiot. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's Kagami Taiga. Are you alright?" The boy named Kuroko asked gently. Nishinoya could only stared at the light blue haired boy and thought, "Whoa he's really kinda pretty." Hinata glanced shyly and nodded, sticking close to Nishinoya.

Kuroko smiled and helped Hinata to his feet. And made his way to stand next to Kagami. After introducing the Karasuno boys, Kuroko suggested that he and Kagami would walk the group back to their school. Midorima only scowled when Takao asked to join their walk. So the group of 8 boys started making their way back to training camp. Hinata was in front with Kuroko and Nishinoya talking up a storm. Kuroko nodding politely and giving his own answers every now and then. Both Takao and Yamaguchi taking up the rear once again. Kagami and Midorima pointedly not looking at each other while Tsukishima stood between them seemingly with disinterest. It was rare, but Tsukishima was rarely surrounded by boys his age who were taller than him.

Upon reaching the gym that the teams were using for practice Hinata immediately ran towards Daichi showing him the new Green Island popsicles they had got with Nishinoya proudly showing all the other flavours they had gotten for the team. Getting his hair ruffled by their captain put huge smiles on the two boys who then ran off and dragged their new friends to introduce them to the rest of the team. The Karasuno group were sitting just outside the gym under a shelter waiting for their team mates to come back with cold treats. To see four other boys trailing behind the Hinata was a huge shock especially when two of them were even taller than their Tsukishima.

Soon enough the basketball players were comfortable enough to join the conversation. Hinata and Nishinoya sitting on either side of Kuroko. With the two loud and cheerful boys on either side of him, nobody lost sight of Kuroko and he managed to work himself into the conversation without a problem. It was strange being noticed so easily outside of a match. A loud call from Coach Ukai drew the teams attention as break was over. Hinata's shoulders drooped and he looked at Kuroko with such big brown eyes. "Please can't you stay a little longer?" And what a sad voice that was and Kuroko looked at Kagami who sat opposite him. Kagami only shrugged and Kuroko huffed. "Only if your captain is ok with it, Hinata-kun." Takao snickers at Kuroko, who had hardly ever had successful puppy eyes work on him before.

Hinata immediately jumps on to Daichi, latching on to his arm. While Nishinoya follows soon after with the other arm. Two pairs of big pleading eyes set on the captain and he could feel his resolve crumbling. "Only if your new friends don't cause any trouble for the other schools." Daichi sighs and it wasn't so bad when he sees his kouhai with such bright smiles looking at him as if he had just granted them a big wish. Which he guessed he had. Now that Kuroko was now under a heap made of Hinata and Nishinoya with Tanaka shouting in the back and Kagami joining him.

* * *

Kuroko could only stare in amazement. The Karasuno team were playing 3 vs 3 and Hinata had been spiking ball after ball with such speed and agility that it scared him. Such power contained in the small body. And watching how Hinata sprints from one side of the court to the other in a split second that Kuroko knew that if he had blinked he would surely have missed it. Watching how a dark haired boy with a permanent scowl and such intense accuracy, would throw a ball right into Hinata's hands at just the right moment at just the right spot, like it was perfectly natural and effortless. How Hinata seemed to absolutely trust the dark boy to bring the ball to him no matter where he was in the court.

It was absolutely beautiful. The tall boy with the dark hair and blue eyes, and small compact Hinata with speed and agility compared to none. The ran on the court tossing the ball like it was a dance that only the knew the song too. And Kuroko stared at how Nishinoya would jump and dive for any ball that had managed to escape Hinata and Kageyama's blocks. Diving like his life depended on it. Such passion. Even though he was not allowed to attack nor was he allowed to block, Kuroko could feel the same intense love for the sport.

Kagami was getting the shivers. Nothing like an intense game to bring his blood to a boil. Midorima could only sit off to the side, after all he had only stayed simply because Takao wanted to see how volleyball worked. It wasn't like he was interested at all. Noticing how excited Midorima was, Takao could only try to stifle his laughter at his partner. It was a good idea to push Shin-chan to watch the practice after all. Takao could definitely say that this was one of his better ideas.

After the match ended, a winded Tsukishima, Asahi and Yamaguchi admitted defeat to their team mates. Hinata skipped towards his new friends. Was his energy never ending? Kuroko would have dropped dead if he had just played a practice match with that intensity. Kagami was the one who excitedly chattered with Hinata about how high the smaller boy could jump. Kageyama looked proudly as he overheard the praise that Takao gave as he joined their conversation. Tsukishima seemed moody as he watched Hinata get closer and closer to the taller red head. Yamaguchi only smilling at his best friend's behavior.

"Hey, Hinata! Teach me how to spike too!" Kagami shouts excitedly and you could just see how Hinata lit up at the request. Tanaka joined in the merry group and the three of them went to the side to teach Kagami the basics of spiking. Kuroko watched as the captain shook his head with a smile on his face and the vice-captain smiling indulgently at the younger boys. Nishinoya sat near to the group talking to the tall boy with the long brown hair and kind eyes. Kuroko sat next to Takao and took in the atmosphere. So happy, so cheerful. Everyone hear loved the sport. He watched as Takao persuaded Midorima to join Kagami in learning how to spike. Kuroko could hardly hide his amazement when he watched the ever stubborn Midorima bow to Takao's will. As reluctant as he seemed, Kuroko knew that nobody could make Midorima do something he didn't want to do.

Takao only smiles when he catches Kuroko looking. Kuroko got up and made his way to the captain and vice captain, with Takao following behind seemingly having the same idea. Coughing to let his presence be known, "We apologise if our friends are disturbing you during your practice. Kagami-kun can be quite determined when he's set his mind on something." Kuroko bows deeply to the two seniors. "Shin-chan can be pretty determined too, though he's too tsundere to admit anything outloud. I apologise on his behalf for causing any disturbances." Takao grins apologetically. "Well. a distraction once in a while can be a good thing too." Suga admits indulgently as he looks at his smiling kouhais. "Why don't the two of you join them?" Daichi suggests. "I'm not very good at jumping or serving or tossing a ball, I'm perfectlly content to watch over Kagami-kun so that he may not cause a scene." Kuroko declines politely. Takao laughs and declines with similar reasons of watching out for Shin-chan instead.

"Oi, Kuroko! I'm gonna learn how to spike a ball so hard not even Murasakibara can stop me!" Kagami shouts from the other side of the court with a big grin on his face. Kuroko only nods in acknowledgement. He watched as Tsukishima seemed to say something condescending to Kagami who immediately geared up to fight back. Kuroko was about to walk over and pull his idiot team mate from starting a fight when Hinata pushed against Tsukishima's chest with a cute pout and big eyes before the taller blond boy stepped back. Hinata immediately turned to smile at Kagami and pulled the redhead towards Tanaka to continue spiking practice. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Tsukishima looked over at the court where that idiot Hinata was playing with the basketball boys. Kageyama had tossed a ball for the tall green boy to spike when as if by some natural instinct, Midorima had shot the ball into the basketball hoop hanging from the ceiling. Now that wasn't surprising because even Tsukishima could shoot a ball into a hoop. But the problem was that Midorima was all the way at the half court line and not anywhere near the basket. As the ball bounced across the court, it was suddenly silent around the Karasuno team. At least until the boy named Takao started howling in laughter and Midorima began to turn into a shade of red that he had never seen before.

Soon Hinata the idiot started shouting "Oh my gosh that was so amazing Shintaro-kun!" And "Could you pleased teach me how to shoot that high and far?" And "That was so cool, you went FWAHh and the ball went FIEWWW and it got in the basket like WHOOSH and I cant believe you could hit it from the half court line Shintarou-kun!" And Tsukishima could feel a tick form as he kept hearing praise falling out of Hinata's mouth like verbal diarrhea. And why was that Midorima guy so flustered anyway. It was just a lucky shot he probably did it to show off to Hinata. Well someone should tell him that they were playing volleyball and not basketball thank you very much. And could you pleased stop blushing like you're going to explode. "Hinata flatters people all the time, are you jealous Tsukki?" Yamaguchi whispers from where he stood. Smirking at his friend with knowing eyes.

"I'm not jealous!" Tsukishima shouts in agitation. Who would ever be jealous of someone getting praised by Hinata?

Hearing the shout from Tsukishima, Takao glances over and notices how agitated the blond was. "Oh you're jealous? Well my Shin-chan is really amazing afterall. He is the ace of our team. He can shoot from the half court line, anytime no problem." Takao smirks and winks discreetly at Yamaguchi who gives him a thumbs up. Takao watches as Tsukishima ears turn red. The blond boy was about to retort when suddenly Kageyama appears next to Midorima and demanded the taller boy to teach him how to shoot with such accuracy. Everyone had crowded around Midorima at that point, except for Kagami and Kuroko, whoh were already used to Midorima's shooting prowess, as well as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"As long as I have my lucky item, there's no way I can miss my shots." Midorima boasts loudly holding a small keychain of a doll pushie. "Uwahh! That's Sonoda Umi-chan from Muse! You're a fan of her too?" Tanaka exclaims excitedly, immediately recognising the character plushie. Midorima blushes and hides the keychain before anyone else could grab it. "Cancer's lucky item is a keychain of their favourite idol. I simply bought one of someone I enjoy listening to." He tries to hide his face with his hand as he adjusts his glasses. Midorima could hear Takao's cackling from the other side of the court.

Soon enough practice resumed and Kuroko started to feel the first stirring of hunger. He looks over at Kagami-kun who seemed to have the same problem as him. Non verbally agreeing to go for dinner at Maji Burger after this impromptu practice. Soon enough practice was over and as the four basketball players were about to leave, Hinata ran up to them with bright eyes asking if they wanted to go for dinner together. The stove had broken down at where they were lodging in and each school had been given a sum of money to go buy dinner at any nearby family restaurants. Kuroko admited to wanting to go to Maji Burger and Daichi seemed to be ok with the idea. Together the Karasuno team and four basketball players were making their way to the closest Maji burger.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that Kagami?" Hinata awed at the huge stack of burgers on Kagami's tray. "Yeah, I worked up a real appetite from training today." Kagami sits next to Kuroko who took the vanilla milkshake from the tray and passing Kagami the money for it. "Ah, Tetsuya-kun are you only gonna have that milkshake?" Nishinoya exclaims from his seat across the blue haired boy. Kuroko only nods and Kagami retorted that it was normal for the small boy to eat so little. "Oi Hinata, if you eat as little as Kuroko over here, you'll never grow taller you know?" And suddenly choking on his burger when Kuroko stabs him right under the ribs with a force strong enough to knock a ball half way across the court. "What the hell Kuroko are you trying to kill me. bastard?" Kagami splutters.

"You guys are really close huh?" Tanaka muses out loud. "Kagami reminds me a lot of hinata and Kuroko is a less scarier version of Kageyama." Kagami frowns. "You're wrong. Kuroko can get really scary if he wants to be. There's a reason he's called the Phantom Sixth Man after all." Kagami fake whispers but Kuroko doesn't seem to mind. It was interesting learning about how Kagami thinks of him. "And Midorima is well known for his crazy three pointers." Kagami points at Midorima who was eating his burger and attempting the conversation around him. Takao smiles as Midorima is now forced to join the conversation. "Really Shin-chan you should be proud of your dedication to scoring your three pointers. He files his nails and bandages his left hand when we're not playing just to make sure that absolutely nothing will affect his game play." Takao boasts. Midorima's ears steadily turning a shade of pink that Takao would tease about later.

The Karasuno team Ooh'd and Aah'd at the shooting guard's left hand that was indeed wrapped tightly with a white bandage. "Shin-chan and Tetsuya here were famous in middle school. Well, not really Tetsuya but still. They were all from the same middle school and in the same basketball team. They were so strong, everyone referred to them as the Generation of Miracles." Takao continued. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka overly excited about the cool nickname and how amazing they must have been with Kageyama shyly agreeing. "Generation of Miracles? That sounds crazy amazingly cool!" Hinata looks at Kuroko with big bright eyes. "I want ot be the next Small Giant! He was a player from Karasuno who played in the team that made it to nationals! He was so cool he would play in a game despite his small size and he was so amazing i would go UWAAHH everytime he spiked a ball and go HUEEE and the ball would just BLAMM on the opposite of the net and he was so cool!" Hinata gushed over his idol. Kuroko watched with bright eyes as Hinata continued being so absolutely adorable.

"Why were you called the Phantom, Kuroko?" Asahi asked meekly. Kuroko turned his stare towards the senior who gulped in fear. "Kuroko can't shoot. He can't dribble worth a damn and his stamina is shit." Kagami interrupts. Kuroko only glared slightly but allowed it since he knew it was the truth. "Kuroko isn't the normal kind of player. He's a specialist." The Karasuno team looked at the duo in confusion. "Kuroko is a passing specialist. Since he's so damn invisible nobody really notices him on the court. With him on the court the game gets so much smoother for us because we get the ball when we normally wouldn't be able to." Kagami thumps Kuroko on the back with a bright smile. "You guys should watch us play one day while you're still in Tokyo!" Takao grins. Ofcourse the Karasuno team was excited.

"But when you say you were in the same team, that means there should be more of you right?" Suga asks with curiosity. He had heard of the Generation of Miracles offhandedly on the news before but had not payed attention.

"Shin-chan is the Shooting Guard with Perfect Accuracy, he never takes a shot that he knows he will miss. So that means his success rate is 100%." Takao boasts slapping Midorima in the arm. "Then there's Murasakibara-kun. He plays Center. He's has speed and agility and the power to back up his size. He's the tallest of the Miracles. If Murasakibara is under the hoop, there will hardly be a ball that will be allowed to pass into the team's hoop." Kuroko continues. "Then there's that idiot Kise. He's a copycat and plays Small Forward, and his memory and his reflexes are on a superior level, though he is considered the weakest of the Miracles not counting Kuroko based on his success rate." Midorima adds on with a frown. "There's also that basted Aomine, he's a Power Forward. He's crazy fast and his agility is like super intense. We fought against him and lost. He's that good. Playing against him on the court would be like playing tag with a wild panther." Kagami grumbles. "And then there is Akashi-kun. He is the Captain of the Miracles. He's been nicknamed the Emperor. And possesses the Emperor Eye, which allows him to see through his opponents moves before they have even performed them." Kuroko spoke up with a sullen voice.

"Emperor? That's so cool. Our Kageyama here is known as the King of the Court." Hinata shouts excitedly. Tanaka slams a hand on the table laughing. "Yeah, in middle school a lot of schools were afraid of him because of how intensely he played." "commoners like us would never be able to beat him while he was on the court. That is until he became known as the Tyrant King." Tsukishima smirks. "He got too overbearing and nobody would catch his tosses." The blond continued with a glint in his eye. Kageyama growled angrily and slammed a fist on the table about to pick a fight with Tsukishima. Daichi stood up and glared at both first years. "We're n a public restaurant. I don't want either of you to start a fight." Daichi ordered with his best "I'm the captain and so help me I will ban you from the gym if you decide to push my buttons" and that definitely cowed the two bickering first years.

"The Generation of Miracles weren't the perfect team." Kuroko says softly. He appeared down, shoulders drooping and eyes down cast. Nishinoya patted the boy's hand. "They got too strong. They didn't care about team work. Only victory matters." Kuroko spits out the mantra with hate in his eyes and venom in his voice. "Aomine-kun was the first to bloom. Getting stronger and developing faster than the others. Nobody could beat me but me. He used to say." Kuroko looked up and locked eyes with Midorima who sat next to Nishinoya. "And then everyone started to bloom. Not caring about the spot but only about winning. The team was no longer a team and I could do nothing but watch as they destroyed my favourite sport by toying with our opponents. Soon enough everyone had to hit a quota of 20 points or they would have to face the consequences." Kuroko's intensity bore into Midorima. "I never agreed to it, but I was not in the position to decline Akashi's orders." Midorima rebutted.

"Akashi the Emperor, where his words are absolute. Nobody could refuse him." Takao huffs angrily at the mention of the creepy tyrant captain. "Basketball sure has scary players don't they?" Hinata asks absolutely terrified and clinging on to Kageyama. Tsukishima who sat on Hinata's other side only sneered at his team mate. "Volleyball has it's fair share of monsters too, dumbass." Hinata glares at the taller blond. "Of course I know that, Tsukishima! I'm just saying that there's some terrifying people in Basketball too. People who are just kids like us but with so much more power its terrifying." Hinata murmers. "You know we have this crazy intense setter from a rival school! He's Kageyama's senpai and that makes him the Grand King. His serves are crazy powerful like UGAHH and they shoot across the court like KABAM and just looking at it feels like my arm is gonna get ripped out!" Hinata babbles in excitement. The tense atmosphere from before completely dissipated. "And we have a school that blocks so well, they're called the Iron Wall of Datenkou! And there's another school with an Ace so strong he's one of the Top Three aces in the country!" Hinata exclaims.

Kuroko focuses only on Hinata's voice and ignored Midorima for the rest of the evening. Soon enough it was time for the boys to head back to their respective houses. Hinata and Kuroko exchanged emails and promised to convince Akashi that it was a good idea to set up a match where they could meet the Miracles for themselves. Seirin had practice their own practice tomorrow so Kuroko and Kagami would be unable to visit again. Hinata gave Kuroko a quick hug before running to join his team mates to return to their lodging. "Oi kuroko, don't make that face. We'll beat them and get them back to normal. You promised to make us the best team in Japan right?" Kagami placed his large hand on Kuroko's hair and ruffled it with a fond smile. Kuroko could only look up at his partner and nodded in agreement.

END

* * *

Finally finished with this story! Took me majority of the evening and had a brilliant muse who set me in the right direction. Gave me lots of ideas and was generally very supportive of my writing. Thank you Muse-kun~

I'm going to work on another KnB story eventually and I hope I can get it done sometime this week. Thanks for reading this story~ Leave a review if you like it!


End file.
